tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Foot Too Big
A Foot Too Big is the second episode of Season 3 and the 54th episode overall. "Love heals all wounds" Official Description Donatello discovers and befriends a creature that is being chased by a headhunter, so he convinces the others to help protect it. Plot Synopsis Stalking through the woods late at night, a hunter calling himself The Finger is on the hunt for a creature he has been after for years. Chatting with "Mama" (a shrunken head), The Finger assures her that this time he will finally catch his target. Pulling out a bow and an explosive arrow, The Finger draws back on the string, when suddenly a large figure jumps down from a tree and roars at him from behind. The scene shoots back to the forest and we see an explosion rise above the trees. Meanwhile, busy at work in the barn the next morning, Donatello is preparing a little gift to present to April; a hand-made music box, with his picture serving as the mirror for the top. Mikey claims for the gift to be 'perfect', yet when Donatello presents to April, she quickly dodges the romantic move and escapes outside claiming she has to get some ninja training in. Mikey tries to comfort Donnie, while Raphael, who secretly watched the whole event tries to persuade his brother that the love thing between him and April ain't just gonna happen. She's a human girl, while Don is just a talking mutant turtle. Ready to get his brother's mind off of the lovey-dovey stuff, Raphael gets both Don and Mikey to engage in a little forest ninja training, which the two younger turtles miserably fail at, since they keep on bumping into trees. Leo is watching the whole training session from up on a hill, and seems pleased with Raph's handiwork. When he sugguests the Turtle Hunt exercise, and Raph asks him to attend, Leo is eager to go until his injuries make him decline and he tells Raph to go ahead. Raph explains the Turtle Hunt exercise to Mikey and Donnie: the latter two have to stay hidden in the forest from Raph for at least an hour or be forced to clean the chicken coop. Not wanting to clean the coop out, Mikey and Donnie take off in a hurry. When climbing a tree to hide from Raph, Mikey spots a giant, hairy ape-like creature above angrily staring down at them. It roars and the two jump down from the tree drawing their weapons. The creature rips a tree trunk out of the ground, effortlessly mimicking the way Donnie spun his staff. Donnie itentifies the creature as Bigfoot before it sends them flying with the tree trunk. The brothers get up and run away with Bigfoot on their heels. They run into Raph who doesn't believe their screaming ("BIGFOOT!") until Donnie turns him around. Raph and the other two prepare for some "real training", but Bigfoot effortlessly beats them via sheer strength, size, and the mimicry of their respective weaponized fighting styles (Raph notes that "Bigfoot's got some skills."). Donnie manages to catch a glimpse of Bigfoot's right arm and sees that the creature is wounded. He tells the others that it's hurt and likely doesn't want to fight and is scared. Raph is shocked when Bigfoot reveals it can talk (albeit in broken English). Donnie offers to take Bigfoot back to the house so he can patch its arm up and the creature accepts. Unbeknownst to them, The Finger had been spying on them the whole time and tells "Mama" that Bigfoot had found himself a couple of freaks, but even "little green aliens" wouldn't stop him. Back at the house, Donnie introduces Bigfoot to the rest of the group, although Leo and Casey are less than thrilled to meet it. April bandages the creature's arm and it tells her and Donnie that it is being hunted by a "very bad man" called "The Finger". It turns to Donnie smiling, hugging him tightly stating that Donnie is a good man, that it loves Donnie, and that it is a lady. Casey and the others--sans April--all begin laughing at Donnie's misfortune. Throughout the day, Bigfoot relentlessly follows Donnie around wherever he goes, trying to get the braniac turtle's attention which only succeeds in making Donnie uncomfortable. Raph has Bigfoot take Donnie and Mikey into the woods to help them work on their camouflaging abilities while Raph cleans out the bathtub (Bigfoot went #2 in it). While in the middle of the session, the Finger appears and fires at Bigfoot, but she grabs Mikey and Donnie and makes her escape. That night, in the kitchen, Bigfoot has proceeded to make an awful-smelling (and awful-looking) soup for Donnie and asks April for help in getting a makeover. After April is finished, Bigfoot approaches Donnie with the soup and makeup on and again tries to make a pass at him, but Donnie hastily makes an excuse and runs away, leaving her sad. Donnie complains to Raph about Bigfoot and that she has been following him around everywhere "like a lovestruck puppy". Raph, while playing a video game and without turning around, simply iterates, "Now you know how April feels." Donnie, although initially irked, immediately realizes that Raph is right and hangs his head, filled with guilt and remorse. Outside, Casey and Leo are in the barn talking and laughing about how Bigfoot has been pestering Donnie and Casey asks if she's Don's type. Leo thinks it's possible "after a shave" and the two begin laughing again. They hear whimpering and turn around, seeing that Bigfoot had been listening in on their confersation. Upset and hurt, Bigfoot runs off into the forest sobbing. Mikey yells at Casey and Leo (who didn't mean any harm) for being so insensitive and him and Donnie chase after Bigfoot. Unfortunately for them, Bigfoot has been captured by The Finger in a net and when Don and Mikey get there, they are knocked out by a booby trap. After the two wake up, they find themselves tied up and dangling from a tree branch by a single strand of rope. Donnie informs Mikey that The Finger has been debating on how to finish them off. When The Finger decides to stuff them right there, Donnie escapes from his restraints by insulting his "Mama", angering The Finger, and causing him to shoot at Donnie, who dodges the arrow, causing it to cut the rope instead. Donnie cuts Mikey loose and the two engage The Finger in combat. Unfortunately, the Finger gets angry after a brief spell of getting pummeled, causing the turtle's attacks to have no effect. He effortlessly pounds them into the dirt until Donnie throws an explosive arrow into the quiver strapped to The Finger's back, causing the other forty-two arrows to explode on him. When the smoke clears, a soot-covered The Finger states that if he's going down, he's taking Bigfoot with him. At that moment, Bigfoot, still with the makeup on, pops her head out of the net, causing The Finger to realize that Bigfoot is a lady. He apologises to "Mama" saying that he didn't know and that he "can't shoot no lady" before sobbing profusely. Bigfoot picks The Finger up trying to comfort him and, after seeing his soot-ridden face, falls in love with The Finger (to the shock of Mikey and Donnie) and Bigfoot carries the "sad man" off into the woods to take care of him. The next morning, April is chopping wood with an ax and Donnie approaches her, telling her that he won't bother her with music boxes anymore because he realized that what Bigfoot did to him, he was doing to her. April is surprised by what Donnie is saying and looks at him sympathetically. Donnie hangs his head in heartbreak and sadness stating that he's "just a mutant." After a brief pause, April coyly smiles and says that Donnie isn't just a mutant. She leans toward him saying that he's her mutant before she gently grabs him and pulls him toward her, planting a brief but affectionate kiss on his lips, much to Donnie's shock. She turns around smiling, and walks away, leaving Donnie--still in shock and extremely confused--to mention that he "understands nothing..." Splinter's Wisdom Master Splinter does not appear in this episode. Debuts *Bigfoot *The Finger Quotes *"Buddy? Do you know what you need?!" - Raphael *"You to leave?" - Donatello *"A little forest ninja training! Ha! Eh? Eh?" - Raphael *"Oh, you guy's are rustier than the Titanic's butt!" - Raphael *"We have to get used to our surroundings. No buildings. Just trees." - Raphael *"I noticed." - Mikey *"Well, whaddya think?" - Raphael * "Hmmm, Turtle Hunt." - Leonardo *"Turtle Hunt." - Raphael *"Turtle Hunt?!" - Donatello and Michelangelo *"Love Donnie!" - Bigfoot *"But, but, but-" - Donnie *"Bigfoot am lady." - Bigfoot *"That.... is... great?" - Donnie *"That is great!" - Casey Jones *share a laugh *"Hey, April." - Donatello *"What's up, Donnie?" - April O'Neil *"I, um, well, I-I just wanted to let you know I won't be bothering you with music boxes anymore. I get it now: Donnie is to April as Bigfoot was to Donnie. I'm just... a mutant..." - Donatello *"You're not just a mutant, Donnie: you're my mutant him." April O'Neil *"in shock from the kiss ...I understand... nothing..." - Donatello Trivia *The hunter that is hunting Bigfoot is called "The Finger". *Romantic melody music plays throughout the entire episode, especially the scenes where Bigfoot appears. *When Mikey was imagining his "Spider playing a banjo", the spider was wearing The Creep's "Vorhees" brand overalls. *When Raph was breathing through the breathing mask, he sounded exactly like "Darth Vader" from "Star Wars" when he breathes. *This is the first episode in the show where Leonardo makes the least appearances than any other character in the episode. * Mikey's face has been grabbed again. * Donnie confesses his feelings to April for the second time in the show, first being The Invasion. Although, April interrupted Donnie before he could speak, along with hurting him. *This is the eighth episode to focus on Donnie's strong love for April. *This marks the fourth time April kissed Donnie and the first time she kissed him on the lips. *It is unknown if the kiss meant if April has feelings for Donnie or if she did that to make him feel better. Gallery tumblr_nd58h8gHeF1s3osyxo1_250.jpg tumblr_nd58h8gHeF1s3osyxo2_250.jpg tumblr_nd58h8gHeF1s3osyxo3_250.jpg tumblr_nd58h8gHeF1s3osyxo4_250.jpg tumblr_nd6lm9m2g91selbgso2_400.png tumblr_nd6lm9m2g91selbgso1_400.png cgf.jpg thgb.jpg Apriltello on the lips.png bgf.jpeg 10405542_933231176705395_5058109478597863699_n.png 1794604_930982450263601_234261566575745560_n.jpg Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2014